vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146876-let-us-queue-for-all-the-things
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A couple problems. Mentoring/scaling leaves the player with reduced stats, but leaves abilities, ability points, and amps giving a noticeable power gap between scaled down players and players of that level. While not as big a deal in PvE content, PvP would be dominated by lvl 50s scaling down and lording over the others with their strengthened abilities. Second, I fear giving vets a reason to return to normal difficulty instances wouldn't help as much as looks. Assuming there is a lot more active 50s playing than those leveling (I feel this is a safe assumption, otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion right?), the dungeons and adventures would just be groups full of nothing but scaled down 50s defeating the purpose entirely and wasting people's time. | |} ---- SWTOR just did this for their PvE content. It revitalized the Heroic quests on all the low level planets. It indeed wouldn't work for PvP, but it could be a cool thing for PvE content and especially dailies. There is no reason normal leveling zones couldn't have dailies for leveling and scaled max level players that they could complete together for credit. Some people have vociferously opposed mandatory zone scaling; so just make the scaling optional (but the dailies only completable if you're in the proper level range, scaled or otherwise). | |} ---- ---- Now this is a brilliant idea. I'd love to have a reason to go to zones other then Blight and Defile. | |} ---- ---- The notion that queues for PVE content would suffer is completely unfounded. Other games have these features and with good reason. Even if what you were saying was true it wouldn't matter because people would be satisfied that they would be getting into an instance they chose to queue for rather than waiting a long time to get into either, which is exactly what is happening currently. | |} ---- no!!! this is why i do not play that game any more. if they add level scaling, and make it mandatory like swtor, i will be gone from here as well. edit, mised the last part of your post. yes to optional, no to not being able to do the dailies. i should not be punished because i do not like level scaling. if they want to add things like this, they need to add something for those of us that do not want to scale. Edited November 13, 2015 by oht | |} ---- Both Rift and FFXIV provide incentive to return to lower level content, in the form of end game currency rewards (daily random low level dungeons, daily random trials, etc - rewarding gil + some currency). It works extremely well in FFXIV; before that feature was implemented, it was almost impossible to get a group for a low level dungeon. Afterward, queues have been extremely reasonable on all levels. | |} ---- I would say that it was a great idea except after playing the FFXIV for years I found that most people actually hated having to go back to lower level content, myself included. Sure, it's great for the casuals. But for those who remain subscribers and don't play casually it's an incredible burden because you are forced to carry everyone. Then you end up with high level elitists blowing through dungeons with high level gear which completely robs the new player of a learning experience, leaving them open to insults or even being kicked from the group (which still happens on a regular basis). | |} ---- We should discuss the definition of "revitalized." Level sync in SWTOR is a joke. You sync to roughly +2 levels over the top level of the planet. Even without the God-Mode companions, the content is still faceroll easy. With what they did to companions, the level synced planet is actually nap-inducing easy. And that is true even in the so-called Heroics. That's making content revitalized? Edited November 13, 2015 by Vanguardian | |} ---- I guess I fail to see the point of incentivizing players to do low level content. Sure the lowbies get faster que times, but the vets just being presented with a couple plat and some mind-numbingly easy content doesn't sound too great. I never checked out how FFXIV handles it (I got board at lvl45 and quit), but if scaling is similar to how Wildstar handles it, I can't see very many vets enjoying it. I've rallied down to run normal Protogames and STL before and it was a terrible experience for me. Both runs resulted in me only using Quick Draw and intterupts the entire way through because anything else would pull aggro off the tank. I can get behind dailies that have you going back to old zones. The problem is not getting max level characters into the world, it's getting low level characters into group content faster in a way that is enjoyable for everyone. I feel that pushing 50s to do that content would not be enjoyable considering how scaling is currently handled. | |} ---- ---- So far i don't know any MMO that let you do this, can you give me an example please? | |} ---- My thoughts exactly | |} ---- ---- ---- ----